"Red Cap" Joshua
Introduction Joshua (Josh to his friends) is a pirate and captian of the Red Cap Pirates. Appearance Josh has dark brown hair(usually appears black) that he doesn't really mess with. Other than occasionally washing it. He's 5"9' and weighs 125 lbs(56 kg). His arms are kinda built, not so much as to notice at first, but if studied for long enough it can be seen. He doesn't have a "set" outfit before the time skip usually wearing a t-shirt, jeans, a pair of sneakers and an open button shirt, however he ALWAYS has hit red cap.His skin isn't consistent,meaning he will have a diffrent skin tone almost everytime you see him. After the time skip though, he has an outfit that he is almost always seen wearing. He usually wears cargo shorts or boxing shorts along with a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. He also has longer hair, reaching down to the bottom of his jaw if compared and usually wears it tied back(to keep it from getting in his eyes while fighting). He has also grown to be 6"3', with his weight not having a noticable change. Personality Josh has a "code" he follows # Never kill anyone. # Always keep the hat safe. # Treasure every moment with your friends. These rules of his stem from his problems as a child. # Coming from losing most of his loved ones to mountian bandits at a young age. # Coming from his red cap that his father gave him as a baby before leaving him and his mother. # Coming from him not having many friends growing up, as he was searching for the bandits that killed his family for most of his childhood. Most of the time he is laughing and having fun with the rest of his crew. Although having been thrown into the world from a young age, he always manages to forget that pain when with his crew. Abilities and Powers Josh doesn't have an established fighting style, mainly using a mix of boxing and brawling styles. Physical Strength Josh is exceptionally strong, although he may not look it. His abilities have not yet reached the status of "superhuman" in terms of physical strength, but he is close, being able to break most metals without too much power being exerted. Agility Josh is a pretty fast runner,as well as having the running stamina of "superhuman" proportions, this being the only thing about him that has already reached that level. On an average day he can jump about 10 feet high but 30 feet across, if given a running start of atleast 6 feet. Endurance Josh has a really high tolerance for pain, most slashing attacks will cause the usual wounds, but the received is little to none and getting shot normally wouldn't phase him much. Haki Josh has shown proficency in Kenbunshoku haki before the time skip and has even furthered that afterwards along with unlocking his ability to use Busoshoku haki. Both being large parts of his fighting style. Relationships Crew Chris As his best friend and marksman, Chris and Josh share a brotherly bond, often cracking jokes about the rest of the crew. Having saved Chris from a depresion, after almost having killed himself. Chris feels indebted to Josh and soon the two became best friends. Note to self: finish rest of crew roster, then get back to this) Family Jack(father) Josh somewhat resents his father for leaving his mother and making the rest of his family open to be attacked by people looking for him. Katrina(mother)- deceased Josh misses his mother, being one of the only people left before the bandit attack Eli(brother)- deceased Josh misses Eli as well as his mother,being his only family before the attack Allyssa(sister) Josh's sister left to become a pirate a year before the bandit attack.Josh hasn't seen her since. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other (Note:Get back to this once story is finished) History Get back to This area) Character Design My character is alot like me in appearance. My inspiration was mostly from various animes that I've watched. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Characters